The present invention relates to apparatus for packaging batts of compressible material, such as fiberglass insulation.
It is known in the prior art to produce a continuous length of fiberglass insulation material and to cut the continuous length into batts.
To conserve shipping space, it is advantageous to stack a predetermined number of batts and to compress the stack for insertion into a sleeve wrapper or bag.